


the case of Loba Andrade

by curiouswraith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Detectives, F/F, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswraith/pseuds/curiouswraith
Summary: Late at night on Valentine's Day, a call is made into 911 for a reported missing person. Detective Anita Williams is put on the case where she meets Loba Andrade, the fiancée of missing CEO Tiago D'souza. Loba seemed like your typical rich woman: engaged to a man who was just as rich and held just as much power as she did—not to mention flirty. But the more she learns about her, the more Anita realises that Loba isn't all that she seems.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. the call

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME, NO SEE. BUT WAIT, WHERE'S WRAITH, WHERE'S WATTSON?
> 
> well... okay, this wasn't my o r i g i n a l idea i had when i put "remember me" on hiatus, but it's the first one i ended up writing. i decided to take a different route from my usual comfort Darksparks and write some Lobalore. this was a very sudden story idea i had a few days ago that i pitched to a friend that also likes Lobalore and decided to write it. hopefully this comes out okay and i don't fuck up Loba and Bangalore too much. :,)
> 
> enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: This document and recording is intended for legal use only. Document and recording may be used for quality assurance, training purposes, and legal evidence._ **

**_This is an official transcript of call [REDACTED], placed on FEBRUARY 14, [REDACTED] at 23:37:12. Call was placed to [REDACTED] located on [REDACTED] from location [REDACTED] between 911 Operator O'REILLY, ROISIN and Caller ANDRADE, LOBA._ **

**OPERATOR:** 9-1-1, what's your emergency?

**CALLER:** My fiancé is missing!

**OPERATOR:** Alright, ma'am, I'm going to ask you a few questions—

**CALLER:** Make it quick! Who knows where he could be… 

**OPERATOR:** Ma'am, calm down—

**CALLER:** How the hell do you expect me to calm down when my fiancé's missing?

**OPERATOR:** Okay, what's your name?

**CALLER:** Loba Andrade. 

**OPERATOR:** What's your fiancé's name? 

**CALLER:** Tiago D'souza.

**OPERATOR:** What was your fiancé doing before he went missing?

**CALLER:** He was at work, he's the CEO of D'souza International Banks. He was supposed to be home five hours ago but he hasn't returned. He's not answering my calls or texts and none of his friends or coworkers know where he's at.

**OPERATOR:** Okay, Ms. Andrade, do you know where he last was?

**CALLER:** He should've been in [REDACTED].

**OPERATOR:** Was there anyone travelling with him?

**CALLER:** No, he always leaves alone unless I go with him. 

**OPERATOR:** When was the last time you heard from him? 

**CALLER:** This morning when he told me that he was going to work. He always tells me just in case he doesn't answer my calls. 

**OPERATOR:** Alright, Ms. Andrade, we'll send someone to your location to investigate. They should be there in about forty-five minutes to an hour. Please be ready to be questioned and for your house to be investigated. 

**CALLER:** And how many people will be coming to my house?

**OPERATOR:** I can't tell you for sure, but no more than five. 

**CALLER:** I'll be waiting then.


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to ask you a few questions so I can get some more intel as to where your fiancé may have gone."
> 
> "Of course, we can talk about it over some coffee. Unless you'd prefer something else." Loba said. She pushed open a set of double doors near the bottom of the stairs and walked inside the room. Anita was quick to follow. 
> 
> "Coffee will do, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter's summary is my favourite, but it... works, i suppose.
> 
> this chapter is also definitely on the slow side. i feel like this whole entire beginning is going to be slow because of how much i have to set up. but hopefully it won't be slow for much longer. so just... bear with me, please. :,)
> 
> enjoy!

**15 February, 09:39**

The ground underneath her boots crunched as she stepped out of her car and onto the concrete driveway. One of her hands rested on the top of the door as she studied the house. 

The house was one of those large luxurious houses you always see in magazines that featured gossip about celebrities and anyone rich. Its exterior was made of cobblestone walls with a black shingle roof. If she didn't know any better, she would've assumed that someone ripped this house straight out of a castle wall. 

Slamming the car door closed behind herself, she made her way up the driveway and down the pavement that led to the front door. She grabbed the handle of the knocker mounted on the door and gave it a few good swings. 

_Knock-knock-knock._

She scratched the back of her neck and looked at her boots. It didn't sound like anyone was coming to the door…

_Knock-knock-knock._

She pulled her sleeve up and looked at her watch. _09:40_. The officers told her that she was going to be coming this morning, right? Letting her sleeve fall back down, she raised her hand to grab the knocker once more, but was quickly stopped by the door opening. 

"Well, hello there, beautiful. And what's the pleasure I have seeing you here?" 

She cocked her eyebrow upward. Was she seriously flirting with her?

She sighed, dug inside her trench coat, pulled out her double ID wallet, and opened it for the woman at the door to see. "My name's Detective Anita Williams. I was sent here because your fiancé went missing, is this correct?"

"Yes, he went missing last night." The woman said. 

"May I come in?" Anita asked.

"Of course." The woman said. She stepped to the side and held the door open for her. Anita stepped inside. "Will you take your shoes off? I don't want mud to be tracked inside."

Anita took her sunglasses off and slipped her feet out of her boots. She tucked both her sunglasses and her ID away in her trench coat before following the woman further inside her house. "Loba Andrade, right?"

"Correct." 

"Well, Ms. Andrade—"

"Please, just call me Loba." 

"—Loba…" Anita paused and looked around. They were in some sort of small front room. It was empty beside a few tables with pictures and vases of flowers, paintings and pictures hung on the wall, and a set of stairs on the right side of the room. "I'd like to ask you a few questions so I can get some more intel as to where your fiancé may have gone." 

"Of course, we can talk about it over some coffee. Unless you'd prefer something else." Loba said. She pushed open a set of double doors near the bottom of the stairs and walked inside the room. Anita was quick to follow. 

"Coffee will do, thank you." Anita said. As Loba busied herself with a coffee machine, Anita slowly walked around and took their surroundings in. 

This was Loba's kitchen. Her cabinets were made of a dark wood—something that was clearly stained numerous times—and glossy tan marble countertops with fluid trails of gold and dark brown. In the middle of the kitchen was an island that had four stools tucked underneath one side and an electric stovetop on the opposite side. There was a stainless steel dishwasher beside the sink, a matching stainless steel fridge pushed against the far back wall, and two stainless steel ovens stacked on top of each other on the left side wall. The walls were painted beige with a matching stone backsplash on the wall overlooking the sink. To top it all off, dark grey stone tiles covered the floor and were surprisingly warm to the touch. 

Anita pulled one of the stools out and sat down, putting a yellow notepad, a pen, and her phone down on the counter. She put her messenger bag down on the floor against her seat. Opening her voice memos and pressing record, she spoke, "So you said that your fiancé went missing last night?" 

"Yes, he was supposed to return around six-thirty but never did." Loba said. 

Anita wrote a quick note down. "And he was on a business trip before he went missing?" 

"Yes." 

"What exactly was he doing on his trip?"

"Meeting with some business partners and his workers so they could work on improving the business. Knowing him, he also went to the country club and played some golf or bet on horses."

"Do you know of anyone that may have possibly been with him?"

"His friends Hudson Cagwin and Randy Harrison. But that's all I know of."

"What country club would they have gone to, do you know?" 

"Wisconsin Country Club, it's near the suburbs heading to the next town over." 

Anita scoffed. Of course he would've gone there, that's where all the rich small town folk around here went to. "Do you know of any suspicious activity he may have been involved in or anyone dangerous he could have possibly been involved with."

"No," Loba paused and put a mug down in front of Anita. She leaned against the island and took a sip of coffee before clearing her throat. "Though, I was suspicious of him cheating on me."

Anita lifted her head up from her notepad and raised an eyebrow at Loba. "Cheating?"

"Tiago was a man of many secrets. He would never let me see his phone or told me that he was just going out to get some whisky or for a drive when he left late at night. When he'd leave, he'd be gone for hours on end and wouldn't return until four or five in the morning and take showers that were longer than usual before coming to bed. And when he asked me to get something from his suitcase or briefcase, I'd catch a smell of another woman's perfume on his things." 

"Is that all?" Anita asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Loba said, "He didn't know, but I have access to his transactions. I'd check them every so often and find purchases from jewelers and clothing stores that neither me or his mother received." 

"His mother?" Anita asked. 

"Diana D'souza. She's a lovely old lady, lives a few towns over from us. We visit her every so often—well, me more so than Tiago. She always told me that Taigo was always too busy with his money to go see her whenever I visited." Loba said. 

"When was the last time you visited her?"

"Six days ago. Since Tiago was away, I decided to pay her a visit for two days."

"Do you know if she's heard from him recently?"

"No."

"Does she know he went missing?" 

"No, not yet. I'm afraid to tell her. Tiago's her only son and I'd hate to be the one to tell her that he went missing." 

"Well, I can help with that. It wouldn't be the first mother that I've had to break the news to." When Anita looked back up from her notes, Loba was staring at her with a small frown on her face. "What?"

"Is it hard?" 

"What is?"

"Telling them? Aren't their reactions heartbreaking?" Loba asked. 

Anita put her pen down on top of her notepad and took a long drink from her coffee. She pressed her lips together. Black coffee. _Strong_ coffee at that. "Sure. Seeing family members of missing people crying and yelling at me that it couldn't be true is heartbreaking at first. But I've been in this field long enough and heard enough stories that they're just another case." Anita explained. 

"So if you were to be told that someone you loved went missing, they'd be 'just another case,' too?" Loba asked with sudden venom on her tongue. 

Anita froze. Now _that_ was unexpected. She took a deep breath and spoke, "We're getting off track—"

"You didn't answer my question, _Officer_."

"It's 'detective.'" Anita corrected. They stared at each other with looks of war in their eyes. If Loba was going to be this stubborn all the time, this was going to be a much more difficult case to solve than she initially thought. Not because of the lack of evidence thus far, but because she couldn't stand people who thought they were better than her because of some high power or whatever. Anita shook her head and stood up from her seat. "Do you mind showing me around the rest of your house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO REMEMBER HOW LOBA AND BANGALORE GOT OFF TO A ROUGH START BACK IN SEASON FIVE? YEAH, SO I'M TRYING TO DO SIMILAR TO THAT.
> 
> anyway, i have a few ideas for chapter three, but i haven't written any of them yet. so who knows when chapter three is going to be out...
> 
> until next chapter!
> 
> Tumblr: @curiouswraith  
> Twitter: @curiouswraith

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is VERY short, i know, but it's just met to be an introduction to the case at hand. i already have the second chapter written and i promise, it's much longer. 
> 
> BUT, I WILL SAY, there will be no set schedule for when new chapters come out. it all just depends on when i'm happy enough with a new chapter to post it—which could be a few days to a few weeks. and when i'm not swamped with classes and college applications.... hopefully i'm not too inconsistent, though. :,)
> 
> until next chapter!
> 
> Tumblr: @curiouswraith  
> Twitter: @curiouswraith


End file.
